Fairy Tale
by crimson-cheeks
Summary: 1832, King Li, Captured Sakura. Li's twisted wish to dominate women has grown when he lays his eyes on a captured princess. Can he be able to charm her or will he be reduced to forceful measures to capture her body? Full summary inside. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: 1832, the Li kingdom has dominated the lands of the well-known King, Kinomoto. At such a young age Prince Li had over thrown his father and expanded to the horizons for his kingdom. His twisted wish to dominate all the women that captured his interest ignited a stronger fire when his eyes fell upon a fierce young woman from one of his many captured kingdoms. Determined to dominate her he uses his charm but only to fail one after another. Will he succeed or will he be reduced to using a more brutal and forceful method. Read and find out.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own anything except the clothes on my back.

**_Fairy Tale_**

Prologue

The rain pounded on the back of a dark shadow mercilessly. The mud stained and grasped on the cloak as the figure struggled through the dark night. Thundered clasped from a couple miles away echoing continuously.

Groaning, the figure reached out for support as the unstable ground now littered with mud glided from beneath. A few more steps and the gate of the Kinomoto mansion would be reachable. Gasping for breath the figure reached out a hand and pulled on the doorbell breaking the silence in sync with the thunder. Losing the last ounce of breath the figure wrapped an arm safely around the bundle before falling against the steel iron gate.

A faint light illuminated from the side of the mansion. A servant, in his mid 50s peaked timidly out of his sheltered door and stared endlessly into the darkness before gasping in fear and realization. There leaning against the gate was his master, Kinomoto Fujitaka and in his arms laid a small bundle wrapped tightly in pale cloth was the last lifeline to the Kinomoto Kingdom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review. I love seeing those reviews and I love reading them. I get motivated that way. ;D

CC.


	2. Chapter 2

**C****hapter 1 - ****Dominated**

"Please do be careful, Princess Sakura." A timid girl called out from the bottom of the tree.

"Hai! I will be fine, Tomoyo." A twenty-four years old slender figured girl called from the top of an eleven ft tall apple tree. An outstretched arm was just inches away from a frightened tabby placed at the nook of an outward branch.

Several servants had already begun to gather as spectacles around the old gnarly tree and watched with big round eyes at their beloved princess.

Fully unaware of her current audience, the girl continued her soon-to-be accomplished task. She shifted her left foot tentatively onto a thin but supportable branch before pulling her aching right leg from the uncomfortable position it was in originally. However this had not gone unnoticed, her overly fluffy pink autumn dress argued aggressively with an awkward bark but finally came to an agreement when a loud rip echoed throughout the courtyard. Sakura blinked at the sound and looked down sheepishly at her torn dress and then at her childhood friend, Tomoyo. The rip had run deep from her right thigh exposing her sun-shy skin.

"Gomen, Tomo. Looks like you'll have to mend my dress again." Sakura called down in a playful tone.

Taking a shaky breath, Sakura elevated herself enough to grab out at the tabby. With a screeching hiss he was in the arms of the princess.

"Gomen, Kiro." Sakura said softly to her kitty as she jumped off the tree without a regard. "But it's partly your fault for getting yourself into these kinds of situations."

"Ouch!" Sakura exclaimed when she landed on her left ankle.

A chorus of light gasps quickly followed.

"Are you alright, princess?" An elderly man slowly emerged from the crowd. His supporting cane dug heavily into the ground several feet from Sakura.

"I'm okay, Ryun." Sakura winced at her already swollen ankle. "It's probably just a light sprain."

- Meanwhile -

"Your majesty, all perimeters are sealed and ready." A soldier bowed before his king.

"Good, we go in, now." A dark figure looked over the Kinomoto Kingdom. It was soon to be his.

…

Urgent footsteps echoed through the halls as a panting soldier sprinted his way towards the courtyard.

"Princess, Princess!"

Sakura looked up from her aching ankle and concentrated upon the current panting soldier's urgent face.

"What is it?" She inquired softly.

"We are under attack!"

- Two days later -

Sakura winced and stared down at her left ankle. It had gotten worse from when the day she had jumped off from the old apple tree. Looking around she spotted several servants groaning in their sleep. They had suffered and endured more torture than she. She had passed out from a blow in the head and she had just woken up finding herself in the dungeon with the rest of her servants and loved ones. She had no idea where Ryun or Tomoyo were. The last thing she remembered was following Ryun before blacking out. Tears prickled at her eyes and threatened to spill but she swallowed hard and refused to show her vulnerability to anyone.

The cold cell was not built for comfort and the lack of food in her stomach for the past two days had shown. Rubbing her swollen ankle Sakura turned her ears to the direction of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Emerging from the shadows a tall and slender male walked with his head held high. His dark chocolate hair lightly scattered about giving him a childish but dangerous look. He was followed by two soldiers that followed stiffly behind. He regarded his prisoners with a brief glance before shifting to the next year. His searching dark eyes seemed to be looking for someone until they laid eyes on her. Then she knew he had been looking for her.

He tilted his head at his soldiers and immediately they opened the cell and reached for Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura's voice was crisp and demanding as it rang through the dungeon. Several prisoners awoke at this familiar voice.

Her question was left unanswered as she was dragged out of the dungeon. She didn't know where she was being lead to though she had lived within the castle all her life.

The absence of the two supporting soldiers disappeared and Sakura dropped onto the ground effortlessly.

The man was obvious of some power for he had the soldiers under his control with such ease. She regarded the presence in front of her. His back was broad and lean as were his slender arms and legs. His shaggy looking hair seemed to be untamable. They were left naturally guarding his head. They were a deep dark chocolate color that matched his sun-kissed skin. Sakura hadn't a chance to look at the face for he was turned away from her.

"You," A deep voice emerged from the tall figure, "must be Princess Sakura."

Sakura didn't answer and stared at the back of the stranger with resentment. "Why are you here?" She ignored his question and asked boldly.

Li Syaoran's temper flashed for a split second before he regained his posture. _'Who does she think she is? What position is she in to question me?!'_ He, a young man of only 28 had taken over 13 kingdoms in the past 5 years and beaten his father's record, and earned himself the title of 'the feared emperor.'

He had left this kingdom alone until this day was that he had taken pity for the fact that the kingdom lacked a king and would be easily defeated. It was no threat to him. He had simply gotten bored and decided to attack spontaneously, and now a spoilt Princess was questioning him shamelessly.

Syaoran slowly turned to face the tiny pile on the floor. He stared down at the pathetic emerald-eyed princess. He looked into her green eyes and held her glare. He walked towards her slowly and within two strides his long legs had taken him before her.

He slowly took in her appearance. She had light auburn hair that framed her face nicely. Her fair skin brought out her enchanting eyes. He bit back a laugh when he saw the huge tear in her all too fluffy dress. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed her trying unsuccessfully to cover her exposing thigh.

Finally, giving up Sakura growled inwardly and made an effort to stand up. Stumbling on her right ankle she managed to stand on her own and took a look at the figure in front of her that had ruined her life. At this exact moment did she realize how near he stood. He at a looming height of approximate 6ft 2 intimidated the 5 ft 6 Sakura. However she felt she didn't show it for she maintained eye contact with his beautiful amber eyes. They were captivating but also cold and empty.

"I feel sorry for you." Sakura said before she could stop herself.

"Oh?" Syaoran questioned slightly interested in knowing why. "Can you explain?"

Sakura tilted her head away from him. "Hmph. I don't have to explain myself to you."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the short infuriating princess that stood before him. She was angering him. _'How dare she make a comment and not explain herself.'_

He had to admit she was fit for a princess. Her skin seemed frictionless smooth and now that he thinks about it he hasn't had a woman since his last conquered kingdom which was six months ago and this woman, girl was bringing his mood down. She had to be put to her place. He was now in charge. What rights did she have to insult him?

He took a step towards the girl. Sakura noticed this and looked up at Syaoran and gulped.

"I am here to discuss business with you." Sakura widened her eyes. "What will it take for you to leave my kingdom alone?"

Syaoran backed the tiny princess against the wall and looked down at her. "This kingdom is mine. What more do we have to discuss?" Syaoran said coldly.

"Then, why have you summoned me?" Sakura swallowed dreading the answer.

The corner of his mouth tipped upwards into a handsome but cruel smile making Sakura shudder.

"I'll show you." Syaoran said shortly.

Before Sakura could react he had closed any remaining distance between their bodies. His mouth touched hers softly at first but only because Sakura was taken by surprise. Noticing his mouth was over hers she struggled effortlessly against his wide chest. His arms caught hers easily and pinned them with one hand above her head as his other hand curved around her back pressing her closer to him.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the man who was currently ravishing her body. Tears formed and began to prickle at her eyes and soon after slid down her smooth cheeks. Syaoran mercilessly attacked her soft white neck as his hand began to explore her body. He had found the opening of her torn dress. He could feel her soft skin beneath his hand. She would definitely do for the short time spent at this kingdom. He smirked to himself and he recaptured her lips forcing his tongue within her and assaulting her own. Her soft warm tongue was resisting his own dominating one however he would prevail for he was Li Syaoran, King of 13 now 14 kingdoms. He tore himself from the temptress in front of him.

"I hope you're ready." He said coolly regarding her through his dark chocolate bangs.

Sakura slowly met his piercing amber eyes. "Why are you doing this Li?"

"King Li, if you please." Syaoran corrected her harshly. "To answer your question, because I want you."

R & R

Comments are wanted. Storyline is still shaky. I've been encouraged by many comments. Though I haven't updated for more than a year.

-CC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Syaoran displayed his first sign of vulnerability through his amber brown eyes for a nanosecond. His face hardened completely casting a murderous look upon his handsome jagged features. Sakura shuddered from his intense stare. She studied his features closely. He probably had the body of a roman god under the thick royal robe that slithered across his body like a magnificent snake. She gulped as she tentatively licked her dry crackled lips. Why did he have to pick on her kingdom? Her father was gone and she had been living quite happily with her people.

As her thoughts further developed her anger also resurfaced. Whipping her head to meet his daggering stare she narrowed her beautiful emerald eyes and challenged the disgusting, vulgar and crude man before her.

"How did you acquire my name?" Syaoran spat out almost gracefully before Sakura had a chance to open her mouth, "I don't remember ever giving you my name when you first asked. For, if you knew of what status I was, then why ask?"

Syaoran had cursed silently to himself when he had carelessly corrected the bitch in front of him. _'Li... Ha. King Li for that matter was out of the question for me to say… What was I thinking, letting a woman, no a girl of such level to converse with me at such a manner?!'_

He tightened his grip on her arm and gripped her hair tightly in his free hand. He treated her like a cat, an animal that he would amuse with when he was bored and an animal of which he can abuse when he was angered, and right now, he was exasperated by her. Everything she did and said made his anger rise to an even higher level.

Just the sight of her and her actions seem to cast a spell on him, making him have unusual images in his head. He wanted to make her cry, make her beg for mercy. Her strong willed spirit was annoying him to no end. For that sake he wanted to crush it and make her a servant of his own, physically and mentally.

"Why does it matter?" Sakura answered carefully. "How I came across your name is none of your concern."

With the raise of an eyebrow, Syaoran continued, "Oh, surely you must know me, especially my legend and milestones in the history of this world. I am the ruler."

Suddenly, he released his grip on her. As much as he had wanted to have his way with her, he was a king, a king raised with dignity and pride. He would not resort to such insignificantly base level as to merely force what he wanted upon someone so meager and weak. He would make her into his servant but not forcefully. He would make her come to his every command; he would manipulate her for his intellectual would not be brought down so lowly as to using force. His eyes narrowed as he studied her.



Sakura winced as her legs gave out on her at the release of Li's strong grip. Her whole body had weakened and her vision blurred for a minute as she fell effortlessly onto the floor in a pile.

"Just give up, dirt," Syaoran spat out not even looking in Sakura's direction. "In this world, you're no longer a princess or anyone for that matter. You're simply a doll that belongs to the most powerful man in the world." Syaoran turned and leered at her, "You… should be very proud."

Sakura tired to keep her tears from showering down her face nevertheless it poured. It fell like no tomorrow. Her anger quickly diminished and was replaced by fear. She was afraid. She was only a young woman of 24. She was never exposed to anything close to how she was being treated by the six ft two alpha male standing before her. Now that she looks up at him with his straightened back she noticed that he was taller by at least two more inches. He was big.

Syaoran continued to look at her in her most hideous state yet found her intriguing and beautiful as her emerald eyes wavered from the liquidy substance appearing in her eyes.

"Maids," Syaoran boomed.

"Yes, King Li," Two young maids appeared from the side of the room with bowed heads.

"Have her cleaned and ready for the men that invaded the kingdom today," Syaoran said without a glance at the girl but a gasp was all he needed.

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath. _'No!'_ She thought. _'He wouldn't! I am a princess!'_

"Yes, King Li." The maids echoed once more.

Sakura's eyes shifted quickly. She couldn't let him do this to her. She had to do something.

"P-please," Sakura stuttered softly. "Please, King Li. I-I—"

"Miss Kinomoto. I understand you have yet to wed," Syaoran's grin turned into a nasty smile, "And I'm sure you and I both know that at your age, which I'm guessing is past 20, a woman… no, a REGULAR woman should have been wedded by now."

Sakura looked up at him frightened. In all her life she has never been treated so roughly and rudely as she had today. Growing up without a proper male figure had been a disadvantage for her. She was deprived of the knowledge on how really powerful men truly were.

"I'm simply doing you a favor," Syaoran continued. "There are many men under my power that has not been back to their wives and would love to be 'relieved' with you."

Raising an eyebrow Syaoran continued. "Now, what I had in mind was reward you to my men for they have been very loyal to me and I being such a generous leader think that it's only fair that they deserve a little entertainment."

Syaoran squatted down to Sakura and lifted her chin before continuing, "Don't you think?"

Sakura breathed heavily, _'What should I say? I don't want to be with his soldiers. Who knows what they'll do to me after raping me. But I no longer have anything left. Everyone's either gone or dead.'_

"Is… isn't there another choice?" Sakura's voice rang out surprising both Syaoran and herself for she sounded strong and unafraid.

Syaoran's lips lifted, he had been waiting for her to speak and now she has.

"Of course, if you don't want to serve my top 20 men then I guess you'll have to answer to me." Syaoran smiled an icy smile at her.

Sakura stared at him, _'Answer to him? That would be a step up to 20 men. I would have to be careful, extra careful.'_

"I accept." Sakura said.

Sakura sat in the pearly white tub as the maids scrubbed her thoroughly. She didn't know what she was getting herself into.

Coming out of the bathroom she watched as the maids pulled out a deep forest colored night gown. The pattern was powerful and it made her shiver. Near the lacing at V-neck there had been a stitched design of a wolf's head with dark silvery eyes. The image continued as the strong and slick body was embroidered around the night gown. The wolf was obviously a female even though there had not been any distinctive signs to show it was nevertheless it gave off an essence of elegance and beauty but at the same time fierce and strong.

Without the wolf image the night gown would've been just a see through dress but with the curve of the wolf it was able to cover the most important parts of her body.

As the maids zipped her up Sakura's heart began to beat faster and faster. Soon he would be in this room with her and if she did not please him, she would be finished.

"Please wait here, Lady Kinomoto. King Li would be with you in a moment." One of the maids said before exiting the room.



The door closed shut and Sakura sighed loudly and shakily. She had not believed any of this was happening to her. She kept replaying the scene back in the study room with Li and shuddered. _'How could I have acted such a way? I don't cry. I vowed to be strong yet how can I be when I was never exposed to such force and rawness from one man alone.'_

Sakura buried her face in her palms. _'Why? I hate him.'_

Sakura lay down under the covers and closed her eyes. Soon he would be here and she would be over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

--

R/R

Author's Comment:

Thanks so much for your comments and it's always going to be welcomed by yours truly. Of course teh story line is STILL shakey since I don't know where I want to take it. It'll just have to roll wherever I push it. This of course is going to be the rough draft therefore there will be a definite revising after i finish the shakey story and i promise it'll be better! thnx so much for everyone's support. :)


End file.
